


I didn't mean it

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, One-Shot, febuwhumpday14, i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Geralt could smell that the apology was nothing more than a lie, but at least they no would be able to get back on hand with the contracts.When everything was finalised, Jaskier pulled Geralt into a side street, placing a small kiss on the side of his cheek.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 46
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I didn't mean it

“So, um I have a favour to ask Geralt.” Jaskier bounced on the tip of his feet, chewing slightly on his bottom lip.

His cornflower-blue eyes were wide and there was slight nervous energy to him that made Geralt feel on edge.

“What did you do?” Geralt had hoped for a peaceful evening under the stars, no monsters to take care of, just eating dinner and then sleep.

Jaskier glared slightly at Geralt. “I did nothing…” He trailed off slightly. “Well, I might be in a little bit of trouble in the next town we are going to since I need to prove to the alderman that I am engaged or wedded before I can set my feet there again.”

Geralt could feel himself lock up slightly. Off everything that he suspected to hear that wasn’t it. He wanted to suggested that they just go around the town but that wouldn’t be possible since there are a few contracts there.

He could feel a headache building behind his eyes. For a moment longer there was only silence before Geralt started to speak. “And what do you suggest we do?”

For a moment Jaskier felt guilty. “Can we pretend to be engaged?” His voice was soft a slight blush coloured his cheeks and for a moment Geralt wished he could see more of the blush.

Geralt could feel his heart rate picking up, this is going to end badly for them. Ever since he realised that he had feelings for Jaskier he tried to push the bard even more away than usual.

“No.” His voice was gruff and he gave Jaskier a small glare, the last thing he needs is to be forced to spend more time in Jaskier’s bubble, he would only give himself away and then Jaskier would leave him.

Jaskier bit the inside of his lip, he had suspected that Geralt would be against the whole idea, but it was worth the try.

“Please Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice was soft but at the same time he didn’t want to force Geralt into anything, but it is the only way except if he moves forward around the town.

Geralt gave Jaskier a once over, the pleading look in his eyes, the way he was biting his lip and he could feel his heart softening.

“Alright.” Geralt could feel the fight leave him, he knows that in the end, he would do whatever Jaskier ask of him.

“Eat and get some sleep little lark, we have a long day ahead of us.” Geralt’s voice was gruff and dark.

There was silence in the camp as they settled down for the evening.

Dawn had barely broken when Geralt woke up, there was a heavy feeling in his stomach. A pain in his heart, when he realised that he would need to pretend to have something with Jaskier that he never could have.

With a groan, he started to pack up camp, leaving Jaskier to sleep for a few more minutes. Geralt worked in silence as he got everything packed away. Leaving just enough space for Jaskier’s bedroll.

“Jask, it is time to stand up.” Geralt kept his voice low so that he wouldn't startle Jaskier awake.

Jaskier eyes were slightly blurry as he woke up, he gave Geralt a beaming smile before he started to get ready for the day.

He could easily see from the sun’s position that Geralt wanted an early start to the day.

When they fell into the road, Jaskier prattled on like always, but it soon became clear that Geralt was like a bear with a sore paw.

Just before they reach the outside of the town, Jaskier stopped Geralt.

“Rember that we need to act like we love each other.” Jaskier gave Geralt a small smile when he said it.

He could only hope that this would work out alright.

Geralt only hummed. Even though he got of Roach and held a hand out for Jaskier to take.

The warmth from Jaskier hand burned Geralt’s and for a moment he wished that he wouldn’t have to do this mockery.

His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and he wished that it would be real.

The walk to the alderman’s house was quiet. Jaskier didn’t move away to watch every market stall he could see but he stayed close to Geralt. Almost leaning into his bubble.

The alderman opened the door with a bang when he saw Jaskier it looked like he would pop a vessel.

“You good for nothing woreson, why are you back here?” His voice was rough and the anger leaked out.

Jaskier almost took a step back, but a warm hand behind his back steadied him. “Geralt is here for contracts.” His voice came out in a rush.

The old man turned to face Geralt, his eyes were wide. “Are you with this troublemaker?”

“Yes sir, we are engaged.” Geralt kept his voice soft as he always did when he was in a town or village, there was no need to anger the people.

For a moment it looked like the man’s anger was going to vanish when the anger started again.

“Well, I hope he doesn’t flirt and have sex with everything on two legs then.” The man glared at Jaskier properly.

Jaskier could only glare back, why do people find it so hard to believe that he just enjoys peoples company and to make them feel special.

Geralt could feel his anger starting to rise. “Alderman.” His voice was clipped as he glared at the man in front of him.

When the alderman saw the look, he backpedalled almost immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Geralt could smell that the apology was nothing more than a lie, but at least they no would be able to get back on hand with the contracts.

When everything was finalised, Jaskier pulled Geralt into a side street, placing a small kiss on the side of his cheek.

“Thank you, darling.” Jaskier’s voice was low and small when he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
